Lola
by firskey
Summary: Sasuke’s just turned twentyone and he goes out for a night on the town. Will he get more than he bargained for? SasuNaru, AU, OneShot


**Disclaimer**: Since everyone is getting so pissy about these, I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**: Sasuke's just turned twenty-one and he goes out for a night on the town. Will he get more than he bargained for? SasuNaru, AU, OneShot

**Warnings**: Sasuke POV, Crossdressing..., plot borrowed from _Lola _by the Kinks

* * *

**Lola**

I walked into a club on the lower east side of Konoha. I had just turned twenty-one but looking around the joint, age didn't really seem to matter. Despite being a tad shabby, it wasn't too bad a place; it had little tables scattered around the perimeter of a large dance floor. Couples sat huddled over the table tops, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, no doubt. The bar was in the back and ran along the entire wall.

I sat down at a table in a dark corner to check out the scene before I became involved in it. Besides – I'd need a few drinks in me before I even thought about socializing, and a few more than that to get out there and dance.

I didn't even need to hail a waitress before she brought me a drink. It was on the house, she said, courtesy of the blonde sitting at the bar. I looked where she pointed and sure enough, a cute blonde girl winked at me. I waved back slightly before turning my attention to the dancers and sipping on the drink. It looked like champagne but it tasted just like cherry cola.

It was easy to get lost in the movement of the swaying bodies and thirty minutes and five self-refilling glasses of champagne later, the blonde from the bar slid herself into my field of vision. She held out her hand to me and my slightly alcohol numbed brain took it before I had a chance to think about the situation. I looked up into her bright blue eyes and asked her her name.

"Naru. Dance with me?"

Her voice was deep for a woman's but it was rich in a way that sent delicious sensations down my spine. I nodded vaguely and stood from my chair. She tugged me onto the dance floor and snaked her arms around my neck, pulling me flush with her body. I cautiously slid my arms to her lower back and held her loosely.

Standing this close to her, I noticed a couple things I hadn't before. One, Naru was only an inch or two shorter than me. Two, Naru was very, very flat. She must have been at least nineteen but she didn't have anything for breasts. She was lucky her looks made up for what she lacked on top.

The song slowed, coming to an end. Now, I know I'm not the toughest guy out there and I've always prided myself on being able to take pain, but when Naru squeezed me tight on the last chord, I seriously thought my back would snap. I must've gasped a bit because she loosened her grip and smiled apologetically up at me.

She took my hand again and led me back to my original table. She pushed me back into my chair and said in that dark honey voice of hers that she was going to get us a couple of drinks. My body was acutely aware of the hand she trailed down my chest as she pulled away.

I couldn't take my eyes off the sway of her hips as she wove through the crowd to the bar. The skirt she wore was just a hair longer than scandalous and I got the feeling that I wasn't the only guy watching that material slide over the bronzed skin of the back of her thighs. I suddenly felt jealous and smug all at once. It was a peculiar feeling.

Watching her walk, one would think that I was thinking inappropriate thoughts about Naru. But really, I was thinking about how much she walked like those runway models on TV, walking like a perfect woman. I usually don't see myself a dumb guy, quite the opposite really, but I can't understand how she walks like that but talks like a... well, a man, I guess. The timbre of her voice and the way she strings her words together seem a little _off_.

She must have a lot of brothers.

She came back with the champagne and the next few hours became something of a warm, delightful blur with a few punctuated moments which I hazily recall. I remember feeling the way her legs rubbed slowly, _sensually_ against the insides of mine under our table. I remember dancing under the tacky electric candle chandeliers, laughing softly as her hair tickled my neck as she nibbled along my collarbone. I remember the way her body pressed up against mine as we danced and kissed under the candlelight.

After a long bout of dancing, we stumbled our way back to our table, laughing as we bumped into other tables. Just a bit of my buzz had died from the dancing, just enough for me to be a bit coherent. I got the distinct impression that Naru wasn't nearly as drunk as I was.

For the second time that night, she pushed me back into my chair. Only this time she settled herself in my lap. She nibbled on my ear for a moment and then trailed that same wicked hand down my chest and let it settle somewhere in the vicinity of my bellybutton. She massaged my stomach and I let out a low groan. I could hear her giggle into my ear.

She pulled back slightly and held my head in her hands. I looked straight into her eyes and I felt myself... I'm not quite sure. I saw her lips, those pink, full, _tasty_ lips; ask me to come back to her place with her. Just hearing that voice made me want to follow her to the ends of the earth.

Looking back up into her eyes, I swear I almost felt myself fall in love with her. My Naru.

She smiled somewhat hopefully but the _complete bastard_ part of me couldn't deal with the prospect of falling in love right now.

I don't know what my face must've looked like as that moment but I bet is was ugly - even for me. I forcefully pushed her off of me and made for the door. I felt like someone was ripping out my heart with every step I got closer to the exit and farther from my Naru. Just before I made it the stairs that led to the door that led to the outside that led me out of Naru's life, I couldn't take the pain anymore and collapsed to the floor.

I got to my knees and looked back at were Naru was sitting on the floor, watching me leave. I looked straight into her eyes and she returned the gaze. We both knew everything was going to be fine.

I resolved to myself as I made my way back to Naru's side that this, this feeling of overwhelming happiness, is the way it would always stay between us. That's they way I'll always want it for my Naru.

I'd heard rumors before that girls dress like boys and boys dress like girls. It's a crazy, fucked up world, that's what I thought from my rich-boy, sheltered perspective. And at that moment, everything in the world was messed up except for Naru.

I just turned twenty-one a week ago and before that, I'd never really kissed a woman. I'd had plenty of _opportunity _but I just didn't _want _to kiss or go any further with them. After we'd gathered our coats and left the club, heading to Naru's apartment, I told her as much. She turned to me with that cocky grin I'd come to adore during the night and said that I didn't have to worry about a thing, that she'd make me into a man. I smirked back. She grabbed me by my hair and yanked me into the most obscene kiss we had shared so far.

The rest of the way to her apartment was far too long for either of our tastes. We were clawing the clothing off each other in the hallway of her apartment complex in our haste. When we finally got the key to jiggle into the lock just right, we practically fell into her apartment as the door swung open.

I'm not the most masculine guy I know, I don't have the broadest shoulders, or the most square jaw, or the biggest cock, but I do know what I _am _and I'm glad I'm a man. And when I finally got to strip Naru of her tiny skirt, apparently so is she... er, he.

And that's the way I want it to stay, my Naru_to_.

* * *

**AN**: I was walking across campus today and Lola by the Kinks played on my iPod. And then for some reason, writing this seemed like a Really Good Idea... 


End file.
